


All I Wanna Do (Is Love Your Body)

by anjaspeaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjaspeaks/pseuds/anjaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had no idea how his Friday night had turned into porn. Porn starring himself, no less. He was over at Scott's house, lying on Scott's bed with his pants off and his shirt pulled up, and Scott looking up at him from somewhere near his dick.</p>
<p>Also, Allison was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Holding her phone. Which was pointed at him, and <em>recording</em>. No, seriously, <em> what the fuck</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do (Is Love Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically just a PWP that was inspired by porn (the video kind). Not sure how my first completed fanfic ever ended up being this, but it just kind of wrote itself. Takes place in a universe outside of normal constraints like parents, apparently. Or plot.
> 
> Feel free to leave concrit, as it is basically a first and entirely unbeta'ed. It may be mediocre, but I have to start somewhere, right? So I'm posting this before I lose my nerve.
> 
> (Title from Christina Aguilera's Your Body. It seemed porn-appropriate. Also, Teen Wolf is not mine.)

"So will you?" Scott looked at him hopefully, and Stiles just stared back.

"You want me to come over so you can—  _what_?"

"Allison thinks it'll be really hot to watch me blowing a guy, and, well, I figured you wouldn't mind. And you're my best friend, so it won't be too weird."

Stiles stared at him. "Scott, how could you possibly think this is a good idea? Seriously. Awkward is not the word. And, what, you blow me—" (" _blow me, Jesus_ ," he muttered to himself) "—and then what?"

Scott looked crestfallen. "I don't know. Come on, Stiles, just think about it before you say no? Please?"

"Fine," Stiles said. "I'll think about it."

Scott looked hopeful, but inside he was already cheering.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had no idea how his Friday night had turned into porn. Porn starring himself, no less. He was over at Scott's house, lying on Scott's bed with his pants off and his shirt pulled up, and Scott looking up at him from somewhere near his dick.

Also, Allison was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Holding her phone. Which was pointed at him, and  _recording_. No, seriously, _what the fuck_?

"Hey, man, so… I'm just gonna go for it, okay?" Stiles looked down the bed at Scott, who looked way too excited for a straight guy about to suck his best friend's dick. He threw his hands in the air and lay back, giving up on trying to form any sort of protest.

And then he had a brief, panicked thought and sat up again. "Scott."

Scott, who had been leaning in, jumped back again. "What, dude?"

"Have you done this before?" Stiles asked.

"Um, no, that's why I asked you."

"Oh god, don't bite off my dick, okay?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Chill, Stiles, just— sit back and, and enjoy it, okay?" He was blushing a little, but when he looked over to Allison for reassurance she just smiled back at him and he turned back to Stiles determinedly.

And then all Stiles could think about was how it felt to have someone else touch him. To have  _Scott_ , who was dorky and kind of lame and  _his best friend in the world_ , putting his mouth on him. It was hot and wet and kind of— didn't look anything like it did in porn, all showy, but was somehow a million times better. And having Allison watch— it made it even hotter, instead of awkward like he thought it might be. And then—

"Yeah, Scott, you like having that cock in your mouth."

She sounded a little like she was trying not to giggle but more like she was really turned on and Scott just looked up at Stiles and kept going, bobbing his head up and down. When he had to pull off to breathe he jacked Stiles off with his hand while he panted and then licked right up the underside and worried at the spot right under the head that made Stiles whine. "Fuck, fuck,  _Scott_."

" _Fuck_ ," Allison said. "Fuck, this is so hot." When Stiles looked over at her, she was clenching her legs together, her face flushed. "Scott."

Of course, at that, Scott pulled off of Stiles' dick and turned towards Allison. His eyes widened. Allison put her phone down and tackled Scott down on the bed, kissing him fiercely. Stiles groaned. "Guys, still hard here?" When neither one of them paid him any attention, he sighed and pulled his shirt off before grabbing his own dick. But hey, free show, so he could hold off a little while longer. It was more than he expected, watching them, remembering Scott's tongue on him and now licking at Allison's mouth. She had managed to get her shirt off at some point while Stiles had been distracted by Scott (by Scott's mouth,  _fuck_ ) but Scott was still fully clothed so Stiles decided to help out a little.

"Come on, buddy, clothes off. It is definitely naked everyone time here, not just naked Stiles time." Scott looked over at him and smiled a little dopily but he wrested his shirts over his head (seriously, Scott, how many layers do you need to wear to get laid?) and then reattached himself to Allison at the mouth while trying (and failing) to strip off his pants.

Allison looked over at Stiles and smiled. "Hey, Stiles, maybe you could help me out?" She went back to making out with Scott, and Stiles gaped for a minute while she made motions that he eventually figured out meant to take her bra off, which, yes. Possibly there was some fumbling involved, but he managed to unhook the clasp eventually, and reached around to cup her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples before trailing one hand down towards the button on her jeans.

He paused his hand there for a minute, waiting for permission. Allison and Scott didn't even stop making out, but Allison bucked her hips up into his hand, which he took as permission to open her jeans and slip his hand down the front of her panties, feeling the coarse hair there give way to soft skin. He dragged a finger through the slickness in her cunt. She moaned and arched against him again, so he did it again, dipping his finger in and out. He bent his head and kissed her neck and— well, it really wasn't a good idea to be leaving hickeys, so he just kept mouthing softly at her neck and shoulder and the soft skin behind her ear.

Allison rolled her head back against his shoulder and Scott hopped off the bed to strip the rest of the way down. It wasn't smooth— after all, it was Scott— but he was still a pretty attractive guy under all the dorkiness, Stiles had to admit. And he was definitely hard now. It was kind of ( _really_ ) hot to think that some of that might be due to Stiles. Scott reached back towards the bed and helped pull Allison's jeans and panties off too, and yep, it was definitely everybody naked time. Very naked time. And Scott was looking at Stiles and Allison together with a heat that had little to do with jealousy.

"Come on," Allison said. "Scott. Come here." So he came, and then he was leaning in and kissing  _Stiles_  over Allison's shoulder. It was kind of sweet, considering, well,  _threesome_ , but Stiles certainly wasn't objecting. Allison moaned again and Stiles remembered that he still had his fingers stroking her, and, what, so he got distracted kind of easily— not a surprise by now. Anyway, who wouldn't get distracted with not just one but two hot people naked and within touching distance?

So Scott laid back (Stiles observed that he had managed to stealth-apply a condom at some point in the recent past. Damn, he needed to learn that trick) and Allison scooted forward a little bit, dragging Stiles along with her, and— sunk right down onto Scott's cock. Stiles could feel Scott going in, sliding through Allison's slick warmth, could feel where their bodies joined with his fingers. He danced his fingertips over Allison's clit and rubbed his cock against the small of her back and tried not to come.

Allison rocked up and down, letting out breathy ohs and then "fuck, Stiles— Scott—  _ohh_ " when Scott reached up to stroke her side and then drew her down for a desperate, awkward kiss. Stiles grabbed his cock with his other hand and after a few desperate pulls, came all over Allison's back and a little on Scott's thigh,  _ohshit_. He felt a little embarrassed, after, but Scott groaned, "Stiles," like he thought it was incredibly hot, and then Allison was keening and tensing, and a minute later Scott moaned and came, and, wow.

 

* * *

 

Of course Scott would pass out pretty much as soon as he came. Allison was the one who went to grab a washcloth, which she handed to Stiles. He sheepishly ran it over her back and then over himself and Scott, and got up to rinse it out and put it in her laundry basket. He lay back down on his back, and Scott rolled over a little in his sleep and tossed an arm over his stomach. Allison carded her fingers through his hair.

"Stiles," Allison said quietly. "This— I mean— well, you know this was sort of my idea? Like, I asked Scott about it. But I wouldn't even have brought it up if I didn't think— didn't think Scott would be totally into it too. And I didn't have to do much convincing. And— yeah. That's not a bad thing. I just thought you should know." She got up and turned off the light, then lay down on the other side of Scott.

Stiles laid on his back and stared into the darkness. "So, what now?"

Allison turned a blind face in his direction. "Stiles. You know we love you. Go to sleep." And he could hear the smile in her voice.

Scott just pulled his arm tighter around Stiles and hummed quietly.

Stiles stared at the ceiling a little more, uncertain, but before he knew it, he was out.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Stiles wasn't really sure how things would go, because they all got up and showered and dressed pretty quickly, and he usually sleepwalked through at least first period anyway, but a minute after he sat down in the cafeteria at lunch time, Scott slid in beside him, just like usual, and Allison sat down across from them, and smiled at him.

And Stiles still wasn't sure what would come next, but he just smiled back, content to let it happen.


End file.
